


The Prince and the Merman

by FireandSmoke



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Huntbastian, M/M, Merman!Sebastian, Prince!Hunter, witch!santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandSmoke/pseuds/FireandSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hunter is under constant pressure from his mother to marry before his father dies, but it isn't something he can bring himself to do. That is when he meets the snarky merman Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Merman

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt:Little Mermain!AU? Merman!Sebastian and Prince!Hunter? It crossed my mind last time I was watching it with my little cousin, and I couldn’t get it out of my head :)

Prince Clarington looked out over the kingdom he would soon be ruling over, his father illness was gradually getting worse and his mother’s pressure on him to marry was increasing with everyday. She insisted on how every good King needs someone strong by his side to level out their ideas and help them see sense. As much as Hunter could appreciate that himself he didn’t like the constant pressure. 

His mother constantly set him on dates with eligible Princesses and Princes alike but none of them took his fancy, none of them seemed to have that spark he had heard so much about. How one look from them and you would know.

Sighing he found his way to the sea, finding comfort in the soft lapping of the waves against the bay. The young Prince looked around and found a small tone. With some more than intended force he threw it waiting for the skidding across water, not the loud grunt and the stone being thrown back at him.

 

Hunter easily dodged the stone and looked out across the sea. “Who’s out there?” he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

A head popped out from the water and returned his glare, swimming up and climbing on a nearby rock. What caught Hunter’s eyes made with mouth drop open, there was no way a creature like the one in front of him could exist. As far as he knew Mermaids don’t exist.

“Why don’t you get a painting, it’ll last longer,” came the snappy reply, a scowl fixed on the young man’s face. Hunter was about to open his mouth to object but the young man held up his hand to silence him. “No, I’m talking. I don’t get it with your race and thinking you have control over the water as well. We let you have the land since we have no need for it, but that doesn’t give you the right to start throwing stuff in my ocean! Don’t you look before throwing things anyway? I thought that was common courtesy. Obviously you haven’t been as well educated as you like to think. So here we go, you don’t throw things at me again, okay?” he finished his rant with a little sneer.

The prince stared at him shocked before finding his voice. “This one day will be my kingdom, so you better treat me with respect. You may think you own the ocean when really that can be mine if I wanted it to be. So next time you run your mouth, you use your little mermaid brain-“

“Merman! I’m not a woman,” the merman protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Right,” Hunter said, shaking his head at the merman, “use your little brain and try not to insult a prince again.” With that Hunter turned on his heels and stalked his way back to his palace through the sand.

Over the week the merman was constantly on his mind, he had never met anyone so snappy before, so rude to him and didn’t seem to care about his status and it was refreshing. It made a change from the mindless descendants of royalty his mother was still insisting on pairing him up with. The worse of the lot had to be this Brittany girl, she didn’t seem to have two working brain cells in her entire head. Sure she was pretty but if Hunter was told to spend the rest of his life with her and her mindless dribble he was going to shot his brain out.

His feet found his way back to the beach, subconsciously trying to find the merman again. Even though the last time they did just argue, after cooling down he felt himself be less stressed. 

Hunter spotted him once again on his rock, his bare torso spread out the rock, his head dipped backwards to try and catch some of the sun. His velvet green tail just dipping in the water, the way the sun was catching caused Hunter to stop mid step. The colour of his tail gleamed and showed element of blue within, his hair had a soft sandy quality to it. Everything about him caused Hunter to stare slightly opened mouth, the creature before him was beauty.

The young man seemed to sense his presence and opened his eyes which in this slight appeared to be emeralde. A soft smirk fell onto his lips over the way the Prince was watching him, he stretched his body a little and saw the tongue flicker out to lick his lips. “Like what you see?” he asked.

That brought Hunter back to his sense and blinked, “hey..” He gave a small wave and made his way over the edge of the bank, letting the waves gently lap at his boots.

“Hi,” the young man returned and rolled onto his stomach, currently he was bored and had nothing else to do. Also the fact if it got boring he could find a way to make the Prince’s skin tick. “You know you never told me your name.”

“You haven’t told me yours either, and quite frankly you should know mine already.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Prince. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this but we have our own monarchy down there, so I apologise, oh great prince, for not being aware about yours.” There was a pause before there was a sigh and the merman continued talking, “still if you must know, I’m Sebastian Smythe.”

“Hunter Clarington,” the prince returned offering a small smile.

The rest of the evening seemed to go okay, there was small talk and Hunter asked some questions about merman life. He learned that they were only allowed on land once a year for their birthday, but must return before midnight. If they tried to stay on land longer or before they were in agony, their body felt like it was on fire and many of them passed out due to the pain. The ones that did venture out never came back to the water.

_“What if you want to stay?”_

_Sebastian bit his lip and looked away, “you have to make a choice, between land and sea. If you want to stay on land you have to visit this witch that lives underwater and make a deal. I don’t know what the deal is and it’s different for everyone it depends on what the hag wants. It’s a strong price to pay and people only do it for what they believe the right reasons are.”_

_“What is the right reason?”_

_“Love.”_

The conversation played around his mind, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have to trade everything for love. He couldn’t do it himself. Despite how much his mother might infuriate him, he did love her and his father. He had friends here, even if the only friends he had did work for him. He couldn’t leave it all behind and he could tell from Sebastian’s face that he couldn’t either.

Over the next couple of months, Hunter went down to the ocean bay every other evening at the same time. Each time he went down Sebastian would be waiting for him, either on the rock or by the edge where the water still covered the sand. There they would talk, laugh and even splash each other with water. They grew closer and it wasn’t long until Hunter consider the other as a friend. 

It was one evening he stormed down to the water, it wasn’t a day they established but Hunter was fuming. His father health had crashed further  and now the royal doctor was only giving him three months to live. To his shock his mother had promised him to Princess Fabray. It wasn’t as if he was unhappy with his mother’s choice. Quinn was a beautiful woman, her hair was golden and her smile was bright, it was the fact that he had no choice and he barely knew the woman. They had met each other twice and the meetings in total lasted no longer than fifteen minutes and he wasn’t comfortable with marrying someone who was a completely stranger. He might have been naive but he still thought he would be able to have a say in who he wanted to marry.

“Sebastian!” he called out angrily to the water, resisting the urge to throw something. He had made a promise to Sebastian that would respect his realm just like Sebastian respects his.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asks, once he appeared from the depths of the water and swam as close as he could to Hunter.

“Family.” There was a long pause, while Hunter was weighing up how much he would say before he sighed heavily and sat down on the sand. “My father’s health has gotten a lot worse. They.. They only give him three months.. If that..”

“Hunt, I’m so sorry,” Sebastian said softly, he wanted to reach out to Hunter, hold him right now. He could tell how much his friend was hurting and it pained him to see it, even if they did start out the wrong foot the Prince has become someone he cares deeply for.

Hunter shook his head and sniffed, “my mother.. She’s arranged a marriage for me and Quinn Fabray to take place in a month’s time. She wants my dad to be there and see it happen.. I’m.. I’m not ready. I can’t. I can’t marry her Bas, I don’t even know her. She’s a complete stranger, I don’t love her. I know it’s stupid but I always thought that I would marry someone for love, not because I had to.”

“That’s not stupid, you should be able to. You shouldn’t have all of this on your shoulders. That isn’t fair, but I guess life isn’t fair.. I tell you what, when is your wedding?” he asked.

Hunter thought it over and ran a hand through his hair, “June 7th, mother and Quinn’s mother wanted a summer wedding. I think they’ve been planning this longer than either me or Quinn knew.” Hunter saw something change on Sebastian’s face and he blinked confused, “what?”

“Nothing. That’s just a week before my birthday. I was thinking I would actually see what life is like on land. I haven’t had any reason to do it before, but then I met you and… I don’t know, I figured since you couldn’t see mine I might as well see yours?” Sebastian felt a light blush dance across his cheeks. He’s never had an interest in land before but something about Hutner just drew him to him and he wanted to spend more time with him, outside the restraints of water.

Hunter’s face broke out in a grin, all previous pain about the wedding and forced into what would turn out to be an unhappy marriage. “This will be great. I can show you the sights, show you my palace, there’s this fantastic restaurant just outside the south gates of the castle we can go to and celebrate your birthday properly.”

Sebastian shook his head at his friend’s ramblings but didn’t stop him, he was far too happy to see the sudden change in mood and the smile that seemed to brighten his day.

The day of the wedding was fast approaching and Hunter was finding himself more and more stressed. The Fabray family at this point had invaded the west side of the palace to allow Quinn to adjust to life here and allow their people to get to know her. Hunter found himself hating time around his family and soon to be family and just counting down the hours until he could see Sebastian again. All the time had been making plans for Sebastian first day on land that more special.

The day came and Hunter slipped from his chambers and down to the ocean at dawn, he wasn’t surprised to find Sebastian waiting for him his face eager but afraid at the same time. He had brought a bag of clothes to allow Sebastian to blend in. Seeing Hunter there Sebastian brought himself to land, waiting for the feeling of fire to hit him. Instead what he felt was his tail separating and two legs form in it’s place. He tried to take a step forward but fell down on the sand.

Hunter rushed over to him and chuckled a little, “you look like a baby deer,” laughing even more when he felt Sebastian hit him. “Here, let me help dress you and we can spend some time getting you used to walking before showing you the kingdom, since we do have all day.”

Getting dressed and being taught how to walk should had made Sebastian feel embarrassed and he would have if it was anyone else other than Hunter. The gentle way he was dealing with him and the kindness he showed made Sebastian’s heart flutter a little. Being this close to him, being in his arms, being able to finally smell him and able to see every detail of this face was overwhelming. 

Soon they were able to walk and for Sebastian to see the kingdom Hunter has spoken so much about. At first Sebastian felt like the prince would have built it up too much but in reality Hunter hadn’t done it any justice. It was stunning. The marble arches, the growing and blooming flowers, it seemed perfect. Far better than the kingdom he lived in under the sea, being up here he could see why people choose to stay. He saw the different jobs that were available, the music that seemed to flow, the opportunities available that weren’t down below.

Walking inside the castle he saw the preparations for the upcoming wedding going underway and something uncomfortable settled in his chest. It seemed to be the talk of the town but no one seemed to see how tense it made Hunter. The merman saw the clench of the jaw and how clipped Hunter’s words became, even more so when explaining who he was to his mother.

“Hunt, darling! Who is your friend?”

“Mother, this is Sebastian Smythe. He’s from a few kingdoms over and only now had the chance to visit.”

“Wonderful! Should I add him to the guest list? Isn’t it wonderful Mr. Smythe how these two had found each other in this time of need?”

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, “wonderful indeed, but unfortunately I won’t be able to attend.”

“Now, if you do excuse us mother, we have a kingdom to see.”

Once away from the palace, Hunter completely relaxed and once again become the Hunter from the bay. No titles, just them two and now some delicious food. The merman voiced how uncomfortable he would feel eating sea food and so the menu changed for his needs. Sitting across from each other, candles placed around them it was the most romantic setting the pair of them have ever been.

The evening soon came and Hunter saw that he only had three hours left before Sebastian would have to return to the ocean. So Hunter led him up to where a small band was waiting under a willow tree for them both. Sebastian was about to ask what was going on when the band started up and Hunter drew the confused man to him. The pair swayed slowly to the music, foreheads resting against each other. They both knew this signified a change in their relationship, one they were both scared to admit given the circumstances but something they couldn’t stop. They continued dancing, the band stopping only when there was a half an hour left of Sebastian’s time on land and it brought Hunter back to where they were.

“Bas,” he said softly. 

Sebastian shook his head in a silent don’t. Instead of speaking his just closed the distance and slowly kissed the man before him. His eyes slipped closed as he tried to chase something he could never have. Whatever this was between them, something both of them were scared to label, it could never be. 

The time came for Sebastian to say goodbye and return the ocean. The two of them looked at each and something heavy fell across them. As much as they both didn’t want to admit it, this would be the last time to they would see each other. In a week Hunter would be married and announced king. He would take over a kingdom and be forced into something he now knew he didn’t want.

Just as Sebastian was about to step into the water, Hunter caught his elbow and brought him back. Before he could speak, Hunter kissed him hard, drawing out a low moan from both of them, the kiss quickly turning desperate as neither of them wanted to say goodbye. 

“Bas, I..” Hunter started, his voice soft.

“Don’t. Please, just.. just don’t” and with that Sebastian slipped into the water.

It was the day before the wedding and Hunter was in his father’s chambers. He’s been bedridden for too long but the doctor had promised he would be there to watch the unity between the two families. Hunter had been staring at him for a while, trying to work up the courage to ask the question that has been on his mind for that past six days. Six long days since he had seen Sebastian. Each time he tried to sneak down to the bay someone from the wedding committee caught his arm and sent him off to a suit fitting, flower picking, meals with the soon to be in law and most recently wedding rehearsals and by the end of it all he was too tired to try and get out during midnight.

“Son, what is wrong? I haven’t got much time left for you just to look at me,” his father said quietly, raising the corners of his lips at his weak attempt at a joke. 

Hunter shook his head and shrugged, “it’s the wedding, it’s Quinn, it’s…”

“Everything,” his father finished for him. “Son, you are ready to be King, you are ready to rule. I’ve seen you grow into this spectacular man who will rule over his kingdom fairly. The wedding, however, I must ask do you love this girl?”

There was a hesitation before Hunter admitted, “no, father, I do not. I.. I love someone else and I didn’t realise until just under a week ago.”

His father clicked his tongue and said, “then go to them. Forget the wedding, life is too short to live unhappily. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy.”

Unknown to Hunter, Sebastian had spent the past six days up on his rock. Not waiting for Hunter, but looking over the preparations for the wedding that he could see. Until finally coming to a conclusion.

That night Sebastian found the witch’s house and was ready to make a deal. If he could be with Hunter, if he could be with the one he loved and stop something he knew would destroy him if it happened then he was ready to leave his family behind and trade anything he could to be with him. He reached the witch’s house and gave a knock.

“Ah, Sebastian I was wondering when you would turn up. You got your taste for freedom and also a prince it would seem. I imagine that’s why you’re here?” the witch said, too happy for Sebastian’s liking.

“What do you want Santana so I can live on land?” Sebastian asked growing increasingly annoyed.

“The Prince’s wedding is tomorrow?” Santana double checked, smirking at Sebastian’s pained expression. “Of course it is, and you coming to me proves your love for him, but the question is does he love you?” Before Sebastian could open his mouth, Santana held up a claw and shook her head. “I know of a way to test this. I will allow you to go to the wedding, I will allow you to become human but you can’t have a voice and you must not return back here again.”

“How does this prove his love for me?”

“My dear, if he does love you you don’t need to oppose his wedding at all. The mere sight of you will be enough for him to stop the wedding and come over to you. And if the love is true as you feel it is, then one kiss from him will bring you your beloved voice back.”

Before Sebastian could trick himself out of going for what he wanted he agreed.

The wedding came and the guest were sat in their seat, eagerly awaiting the marriage that had been the talk of two kingdoms for months. Not only would it join these two kingdoms together and make them stronger, the throne would be secure after the illness of the great old kind.

Hunter waited staring straight ahead, his father had managed to drag himself from his chamber and sit at the front for the wedding. Instead of pride in his eyes, it was pity for his son being forced into what would turn out to be an unhappy marriage.

Sebastian didn’t arrive until Quinn was walking up the aisle looking absolutely gorgeous. He felt like he was too late but forced himself to stay and watch the man he love marry a beautiful woman and bring happiness to his kingdom.

“Prince Clarington, do you take Princess Fabray to be your loving wife for now and the rest of eternity?” the Priest asked, his face glowing with excitement at being chosen for the royal wedding.

Hunter paused and sneaked a glance out over the crowd, his eyes not believing that right at the back almost hidden from view stood Sebastian. His mouth dropped knowing what it meant for Sebastian to be standing here today, he pushed his life and family away for the odd chance of being with him.

“Prince Clarington?” the Priest prompted and Hunter shook his head.

“No. I can’t marry you Quinn, I’m sorry.” He stepped down from the almost marriage and walked over to where Sebastian stood, feeling the confused eyes of his soon to be people following his movements. “I can’t marry her,” he continued, his eyes trained on Sebastian’s shocked expression. “I love another.” He then took Sebastian’s hand and kneeled down before him, causing the wind to be knocked out of the former merman’s lungs.

“Sebastian Smythe, you’re the one I love. It took me awhile to realise but you’re the one I go to do when times are hard, you’re the only one who seems to understand me. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me want to be everything you need and more so. All I want is you.. Will you marry me?”

More than anything Sebastian wished he could speak right now, he wanted to tell Hunter everything he felt but due to the promise he couldn’t. So he settled for a nod.

Hunter grinned and stood up, drawing him into his arms and kissed him. Sebastian closed his eyes when he felt the witch’s magic run off him and saw images of the sea and his family pass through his mind, only then to be replaced with Hunter, his smile, his laughter, his time on land and he knew he had made the right decision.


End file.
